


Caught

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Males, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Facials, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimrod_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/gifts).



Breathless, body pressed up against a bare tree trunk, Severus strained his ears listening for the crack of a fallen branch underfoot, the ghost of a breath floating through the air. Heart racing, he burst forward running toward the thicket, sliding to get underneath before—

“ _Petrificus totalus!_ ”

Not quick enough. How humiliating to be caught flat on his back of all things. 

A pair of mischievous eyes looked down on him. 

“Really, Severus, were you even _trying_ to get away?” Severus couldn't answer, although he wasn't sure he'd be able to regardless. Remus squatted down next to him and pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. 

“All my punishments are enticements for you. The longer I leave, the harder you come. The harder I spank you, the louder your screams. Maybe I should make love to you, whisper gentle words in your ears. Would that break you, Severus? To hear words of love instead of lust?” 

Remus stood and reached for the placket of his trousers, gently rubbing himself through the fabric. He positioned himself so Severus had no choice but to watch the growing bulge. He knew his mouth would be watering, if only Remus would end the spell.

Slowly Remus lowered the zip, revealing his hardness. He slid his hand roughly down the length, pushing a drop of precome from the tip, smearing it with his thumb. He stopped and pressed his finger to Severus's lips. Oh, the scent of him and yet he couldn't move his tongue to lap up the tiny drop! This was torture indeed.

“Ah, I see you understand more clearly, Severus.” Remus began working himself. “Have I ever told you how it feels to be inside you? No? Let me tell you then.

“Hot as any fire, as intense as the man I love. What, Severus? Do you not yet understand I love you? I love you as you beg for my cock to split you in two, as you cry my name as you come.” Remus cupped his balls, rolling them in his hand as he increased the pace of his strokes. 

Remus moved closer, standing over him, his cock pointed straight down as he wanked himself furiously. “You are mine, Severus. _Mine_ ,” he growled as he came, splattering Severus across his face and neck with hot semen. After the last bursts slowed to gentle pulses, Remus dropped to his knees still straddling Severus's body. He laved the mess from Severus's face and neck, licking come from his ears and nostrils, half growling, his tongue rough on Severus's skin. 

“Next time, you would do better not to let me catch you so quickly,” Remus said as he stood and tucked himself back in to his trousers. “Maybe I would have even let you come.” 

Severus groaned internally knowing that when they got home his cock was destined for the cockcage. 

Then again, Remus knew how much Severus liked his 'punishments'.


End file.
